thewarriorsfandomcom-20200213-history
Ajax
''- Ajax's Famous Line'' Ajax is a heavy muscle member of The Warriors. He is cocky, loud, and always up for a rumble. A loner who looks out for himself. He was played and voiced by James Remar. Description He is white, stocky, and wears a black wife beater under his vest with fingerless gloves. He's the toughest member in the gang and he is always trying to show his manhood. He doesn't like running from a fight. Ethnicity: Irish-American Height: 5'9" Personality Though Ajax is the best fighter, he has the worst attitude and behavior in the crew, but he is highly dependable by the crew and always ready to help fellow Warriors when they need manpower. However, he is lustful to any girls, confident in his strength and highly ambitious to have a high rank within the crew. He is also quite a trash talker and has an extremely short temper. Often prefers to fight rather than talk things over. Cleon is often annoyed with his attitude. In his first night as a Warrior, Cleon scolded him for causing trouble with The Destroyers. Ajax's preferred method of insulting someone is accusing them of being or acting like "faggots" or "turning faggot." In The Film His most important appearance in the movie is the fight against The Baseball Furies in Riverside Park, where he is ambushed, along with Cowboy, by The Furies. He seems to have a rivalry or dislike for Swan, the Warchief, and he disobeys his orders, which leads him to be arrested when he tries to rape a woman after the rumble with The Baseball Furies. The woman in the park was actually a cop and she called for backup, who then arrested Ajax. Snow and Cowboy go back to check if he's safe but it was too late. In The Game In the game, Ajax is playable in Adiós Amigo, and he is also usable in part of Home Run, which depicts the rumble against The Baseball Furies. He is also playable in Flashback C: Heavy Muscle, which shows how Ajax and Snow joined the gang. In The Novel The most similar character in the book is Lunkface, although Lunkface is black, like all other members in the novel. Lunkface tries to show his manhood several times during the novel: in a "piss contest" to see who urinated further and a contest to see who was able to put his head the closest to the wall of a tunnel when they were in the train, but he didn't win either of them. Like Ajax, Lunkface end up arrested for attempted rape. Only Lunkface tried to rape a nurse, not an undercover cop. Jailbreak The beginning of the comic shows Ajax and Swan fighting for the title of Warchief. Swan wins, but Ajax refuses to accept he has lost. After his arrest, Ajax is sent to a low security prison where inmates are sent after the regular jails are full. During his time in Prison, Ajax has many scuffles with an unnamed Baseball Fury, who Ajax would mock saying that the latter was not a Baseball Fury and that the Furies wear makeup. After being denied to wear colors, the unnamed Baseball Fury carved warpaint into his face with scissors, then made plans to kill Ajax. The Warriors join forces with The Riffs to spring Ajax and two unnamed Riffs, by starting a brawl outside the prison that would alert the guards. Swan breaks Ajax out of his cell. When Ajax and Swan try to escape, the unnamed Baseball Fury appears, Swan asks if he needs help, then Ajax denies his help and kills the unnamed Baseball Fury. The Warriors then regroup and escape back to Coney Island. Ajax thanks Swan then accepts him as Warlord. Fighting Ability Ajax is the most competent fighter in the game and has the highest overall status, and is also good at robbing. His fighting style is more Brawler, overpowering his enemies with brute force. He is the second player character in Armies of the Night. He is playable as an unlockable character in Street Brawl. Heavy: Mugging, Resisting Arrest Strength: 6/10 Lame: Uncuffing, Tagging, Lock Picking, Stealing Stamina: 7/10 Health: 9/10 Rage: 10/10 Quotes "Why don't you shut the f-f-f-fuck up so we can finish this thing?" - to Chatterbox "Ah, fuck him!" - on Cyrus "Those lousy skinheaded fucks!" - on The Turnbull AC's "You got it. Gimme that fist, buddy!" - to Cochise "Well, right about now, Cleon's most likely got a nightstick shoved halfway up his ass!" - his opinion of Cleon's choice of Warchief "When did you turn into a fuckin' diplomat?" - to Swan "Well, what about you?" - to Mercy "Oh, you'll get it. But I like it rough!" - to the undercover cop Trivia *The name Ajax came from the Greek Warrior. *When Ajax and Cowboy are running from The Baseball Furies, you can see several times that Ajax reaches over and slaps Cowboy on the shoulder. He does this to coax him into running faster. *In the deleted scene featuring Cleon's girlfriend, Ajax had a Scottish accent. *James Remar earned his role as Ajax after becoming so involved in the audition reading of the park bench scene, that he lifted the massive table around which the director and producers were seated. . *Irwin Keyes was also considered for the role of Ajax, but wasn't cast because Walter Hill thought he was too old for the part. However, Keyes still appears in the movie as the cop who arrests Ajax in the park. *It is unknown if Ajax got promoted to Warchief, though it is possible. Gallery Aia.gif|In the movie Mza090761-02.jpg|Losing fight with Swan for the title of Warchief screencapture22-400x340.jpg|Giving the finger to The Turnbull AC's screencapture47-400x340.jpg|Getting arrested MAY090761-06.jpg|In Jail ajax051.jpg|Action Figure Category:Characters Category:Warriors Category:Heavy Muscle